


Supers in Olympus

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Basically, Cabin nine is evil, F/M, M/M, Supervillains, and athena, dark! leo, except percy, except some of them are good, hephaestus and demeter are supervillains, hermes and ares are mercenaries, like apollo, mute Leo Valdez, no spandex, really cliche names, that boy needs serious fashion advice, the gods are sort of like crime lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of Olympia, there are twelve 'super bosses'. They control certain super powered individuals that fit their requirements. Some, are praised as heroes. Others scorned as mercenaries. Others yet, are fearfully called villains. In Area Nine of the city, Hephaestus rules, with his six "children". Arson, Flame, Cycle, Dragon, Circuit, and Hammer. They are feared for their genius and for their ability to control fire. However, when strange things start to happen to the ones under the care of Apollo, these villains might just be pulled into the world of heroes, with a long term enemy of theirs messing with all the groups. And right in the middle of all the trouble, is Leo Valdez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supers in Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Arson: Leo  
> Flame: Jake  
> Bomb: Beckendorf (Yes I am that cruel)  
> Cycle: Harley  
> Dragon: Nyssa  
> Circuit: Shane  
> Hammer: Christopher

Flame let out a laugh as he ran from the cops. Him, Arson, and Cycle had just finished robbing the bank. A somewhat risky move, since it was deep in Apollo territory, but the three of them could handle any of the archers easily. But, he had a... _suspicion_ that they wouldn't see any of them today. Cycle was holding the money, running as fast as his eight year old legs would let him. However, both Flame and Arson knew he couldn't keep that up. They quickly swooped to their brother, Arson grabbing the money, him grabbing the kid. They now set off to the rendezvous point, taking back alleys to throw off their pursuers. By the time they reached the van where Circuit was waiting, they had lost all of them, and there had been no sight of the archers. They were all being distracted by Dragon and Hammer down in the park, if the plan was working.

He gave a wicked smile as he put the eight year old in his arms next to the van. He loved it when a plan went smoothly. As they all got in and started off, Cycle started complaining. "Can we take the masks off now? Mines really sweaty." Flame looked to Arson, who nodded his assent. They then changed to their usual selves, Harley, Leo, and Jake. With Shane up front driving. Leo then started looking at the loot. Smiling, he praised Harley with a hair ruffle. Then, he patted Jake on the arm. Jake smiled at his younger brother. "Thanks man. You didn't do to bad yourself." Leo then gave him a look that he translated to mean " _D_ _idn't do to bad? Bitch please I am better then you._ " And then, for dramatics, he snapped his fingers in a z formation.

The other occupants laughed at him, before Shane announced that they were home. They piled out of the car and went into the seemingly abandoned warehouse. Inside, Christopher was cooking while Nyssa fiddled with one of her gadgets. They both looked up as they heard the door close. "How goes the raiding?" called Chris, unable to move from his spot in the kitchen lest their dinner burn. Leo gave him two thumbs up, and then held up the cash for him to see.

.-- .... .- -    .. ...   -.-. --- --- -.- .. -. --. ?*

Chris promptly answered the Morse question. "Tonight we're having homemade pizza. Oh, and Leo, don't forget that it's your turn to cook tomorrow. I stocked up on jalapeno sauce just for you." The boy beamed at him and then expressed his gratitude in the form of a hug. While this was happening, Nyssa took the cash and put it in the safe. "This should be enough to cover school fees for Harley, Leo, and myself." she commented. Harley made a face at that. "Do I _have_ to go to school? Jake, Shane and Chris don't!" Jake ruffled his hair. "That's 'cus Dad needs our help during the day. 'Sides, just think of school as a scouting mission. You have to look and see if you can find any undercover supers from other areas." Harley perked up at that and scrambled for a notebook.

"Hey kids." They all turned at the familiar voice. "Dad!" exclaimed Harley, rushing toward him. Leo followed, eagerly tapping as he went.

-.. .. -..   -.-- --- ..-  -... . .- -   ..- .--.  .- -. -.-- -... --- -.. -.--   - --- -.. .- -.-- ?**

The man chuckled. "Sadly, no, I didn't get to beat anyone up today." Leo pouted at that. Hephaestus just ruffled his hair, detaching himself from Harley's hug as well. He came over and greeted everybody else, patting both Jake and Shane's shoulders while giving his only daughter a small smile. He then went over to Chris and looked over his tall son's shoulder at what he was cooking. "Ah, pizza. That's always a good way to end a busy day."Chris smiled at the man before turning back. Hephaestus then turned and grew serious. "So, how went the mission?" Jake stepped forward to report on his team. "We got in and out easily, although on the way out I tripped a silent alarm." He looked down for a moment, before continuing. "We were then chased by police for about five blocks before we lost them. We then continued to the rendezvous point and met up with Shane. After that, we came straight home." Hephaestus gently grabbed his shoulders. "The alarms weren't your fault Jake. Don't make yourself feel guilty." Leo then tapped something on his arm.

.- -.-. -.-. .. -.. . -. -***

He gave the younger boy a grateful smile. He then nodded at his father. The man then turned to Nyssa for her report. "We set fire to the park, just like the plan said. It was about five minutes until the archers arrived. Although..." Here she hesitated, as if gathering her thoughts. "It wasn't all of them. About half. At first we thought maybe they saw through it and sent some men to catch you guys. But you say you never saw them, so..." Hephaestus had a grim look. "This is troubling. It may just have been that they already had a situation before we came, like the hunters or the gardeners." Jake sincerely hoped so. If not, well... If any of the heroes were planning something, it was never good.

As long as the 'villains' had the advantage of surprise, they had the upper hand. The heroes were never able to choose the battlefield. Although, if Apollo was planning something, then it was most likely about the hunters, not them. They were nemeses. They, however, had an... understanding with the archers.  To everyone else, it was the same relationship that all heroes and villains had. However, they were silent allies. If one was ever in need of _dire_ help, they assisted. For example, if one of Hephaestus's children had an injury that threatened his/her life, they would have free passage to Apollo's kids for help. If one of Apollo's kids were in a life threatening encounter and their siblings were unable to do anything, then they would step in.

It was a mutual beneficial relationship. None of the other areas were aware of their alliance. And both groups liked to keep it that way. "Pizzas ready!" called Chris, breaking the tense silence that had broken out. They instantly rushed for the table, all of them wanting to get the first slice. They swarmed the still hot pizza, grabbing the piece that they wanted. The night then continued as normal, the only thing that showed of their uneasiness the fact that they triple dead bolted the door that night, instead of twice like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> * What is cooking?  
> ** Did you beat anybody up today?  
> *** Accident  
> Sorry if any of the Morse is wrong. I am basing it off of what I can find on the internet.


End file.
